O Último Roubo
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Seu melhor roubo teria sido ele. Mas agora isso já não era mais possível. - TRADUÇÃO


**Disclaimer: **Nenhum personagem me pertence. Esta fic não foi realizada com intenções de lucro.

**Dedicatória:** Para minha boa e muito querida amiga **Derkez**, porque, sem ela, muitas coisas sobre a minha vida hoje em dia, seriam diferentes. Obrigada por tudo, minha amiga.

**Nota de esclarecimento:** Baseada no final do filme "Batman: O Cavaleiro das Trevas Ressurge". Eu quis que Selina fosse primeiro a Roma, ao invés de diretamente a Florença, e que fosse algo "óbvio", e, além disso, eu tive a idéia ao pensar na comic "When in Rome".

* * *

**N/T: **Esta fic não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "El Último Robo", de TheLadyIvanov; a autora me deu a autorização para traduzi-la.

* * *

**O ÚLTIMO ROUBO**

Roma. Tão elegante, histórica, inesquecível e tranqüila. Diferente de Gotham City, tão diferente do caos que vivera há alguns meses atrás. Era o local mais adequado, perfeito pra uma alma como a sua, para começar de novo; estabelecer uma vida diferente da que levava até então, esquecer-se do que, antes, havia sido Selina Kyle. Isso era o que ela havia querido, ter uma segunda oportunidade de, talvez, conseguir algo diferente, de provar se as coisas tinham sabor do _outro lado_. Se, talvez, ela poderia encontrar algo que a animasse mais, que não roubar.

Era difícil, ela havia nascido para isso. Seus olhos constantemente pousavam-se em possíveis presas, estudava aos que haviam ao seu redor, procurando maneiras de se aproveitar e conseguir algo tentador para ela. Ou, por simples capricho, querer levar algo como lembrança, como agrado. Mas a verdade era que ela não sentia que forçava a si mesma a fazê-lo, não era um impulso, ela o fazia conscientemente. Roubava porque queria.

Havia perdido o apetite ? Realmente a mudança era tão fácil ? Não. O nó em sua garganta, sua falta de interesse por fazer o que fazia há tantos e tantos anos, essas constantes e longas discussões internas, tinham um nome e sobrenome. Um que havia se negado a repetir em voz alta já há bastante tempo, mesmo antes de ter voltado a vê-lo, antes que ele desaparecesse para sempre.

Bruce Wayne.

Quando ela chegou a Gotham City, nunca tivera em mente relacionar-se com ninguém, ou mostrar interesse qualquer pessoa que não fosse um dos seus conhecidos. Ela havia chegado com um objetivo específico, e não importava se tivesse de passar por cima de alguém, para consegui-lo. Não era nenhuma amadora, e em primeiro lugar estava ela, e seu bem-estar, antes de parar para pensar em que _pobre_ rico tivera que fazer passar por mais bocados. Mas então apareceu Bruce Wayne, e encarregou-se de que ela não pudesse livrar-se de sua presença, mesmo que ele assim o quisesse.

E então já era tarde demais para ela. Se ele fosse o tipo de pessoa que ela havia imaginado, não estaria lembrando-se dele, nem de suas palavras, nem de sua obstinada confiança nele. Se ele fosse o personagem tão frívolo, arrogante e ingênuo que havia imaginado, as coisas teriam sido diferentes para ela. Mas acabara por ser exatamente o oposto, e de alguma maneira, aquilo a havia desconcertado.

Quando ele desapareceu, após sua luta com Bane, começou a entrar em seus pensamentos. A princípio, no começo de cada dia, e depois, tornou-se algo constante. Ele era um estranho sob a sua pele. Ela tentara detestá-lo, e, a princípio, fora o que acontecera. Sim, por ser tão atencioso, por ter confiado nela. Por que o fizera ? Eles não eram amigos, mal se conheciam, ela havia lhe roubado o automóvel apenas algumas noites antes de ele ter lhe pedido que ela levasse-o até Bane. Então, por quê ? Detestava que ele tivesse depositado nela algum tipo de esperança, como se fosse sua responsabilidade garantir a segurança dele antes de que a sua própria. Fora sua culpa o que acontecera, não dela.

E sem dúvida ele conseguira: o fato de fazê-la se sentir culpada. Em seus primeiros roubos, acabou por sentir culpa, mas depois voltou a não ter nenhuma relação com essa palavra, nunca. Bruce conseguira com que ela voltasse a conhecer aquele sentimento, e se tornara uma ferida que não pudera ser cicatrizada. E, agora, isso tampouco poderia acontecer.

Ela havia desejado, em muitas ocasiões, entrar na Mansão Wayne. Examinar as coisas que ali estivessem, até encontrar algo pelo qual pudesse acusar, mentalmente, a Bruce; algo que o comprometesse e pudesse apagar essa imagem dele que agora ela tinha formada. Queria realmente detestá-lo, por deixá-la tão vulnerável diante de sua lembrança. Mas não se atrevera. Inclusive, até mesmo antes de deixar Gotham City, quando sentira essa necessidade, mesmo assim, não o fizera. Não havia nenhum sentido em fazê-lo, por que ele já não estaria ali para surpreendê-la. Ela sorriu, imaginando o possível cenário: ela examinando tudo por ali, talvez entre seus trajes, e ele descobrindo-a. Ah, isso teria sido divertido.

Mas a mansão, solitária e vazia, era um cenário pouco alentador. Era amargo, tanto quanto o fato de que Bruce Wayne havia desaparecido para sempre.

E isso era o que lhe dava mais raiva. O fato de ele ter partido, de já não figurar mais entre os habitantes deste mundo. Que havia morrido, e ela havia ficado com tantos assuntos pendentes com ele, com sua pessoa. Ela detestava deixar assuntos pendentes.

Nem mesmo tinha com quem cobrar a vingança a respeito de suas pendências. Não podia nem mesmo se queixar, como aquela tal Talia, que provocara tanto caos em Gotham City. Não se enganara ao tê-la chamado de arrogante... e havia ficado barato. Fora uma pena que ela tenha sido tragada até o inferno, sem que ela pudesse ter deixado-lhe algum presentinho antes. Não um tiro, não, precisava de algo mais pessoal. Certamente uma chicotada no rosto teria sido algo que cairia como uma luva para uma pessoa como ela.

De qualquer modo, ela também havia desaparecido. Não restavam mais pessoas às quais pudesse cobrar o seu estado tão... peculiar.

Era uma pena que, ao apagar os seus dados, não tivesse podido apagar de sua mente tantas coisas que desejava excluir. Como aquela pendência com Bruce Wayne. Esse assunto pendente que ainda queimava-lhe os lábios, desde aquele último beijo que lhe dera. Havia dado-lhe tanta coragem... poderia ter partido e sem ter se importado com o que viesse a acontecer a ele e à cidade. Mas voltara. Porque ele havia deixado de ser o milionário ingênuo que havia imaginado que fosse.

- Senhorita Kyle - um dos empregados que trabalhavam no hotel apareceu ao lado dela, fazendo um gesto de cumprimento. Segurava um embrulho em uma de suas mãos, fino e enfeitado, como um presente. Arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas ao olhá-la - Pediram-me que lhe entregasse isto, um cavalheiro, me disse que... - ela fez um gesto, indicando-lhe que parasse de falar, não interessada em continuar escutando.

Seus olhos brilharam um pouco, antes de ela fazer um gesto para agradecer ao jovem. Segurou o embrulho em suas mãos, acariciando-o com as pontas dos dedos. O que ele continha ? A primeira coisa em que ela pensou foi que poderia tratar-se de algum sujeito que lhe tivesse feito algum cumprimento, há alguns dias atrás, quando ela chegara ao hotel. Muitos haviam lançado-lhe olhares tão... típicos de homens, quando queriam uma companhia na cama.

Ela correu os olhos ao redor do salão, percebendo que haviam alguns homens que olhavam-na com dissimulação, e outros, mais descaradamente. Esteve a ponto de deixar o embrulho ali, para deixar bem claro que ela não estava à venda de modo algum, mas preferiu ficar com ele. Tirar proveito do fato de alguém mais lhe dar algo não soava tão mal; ela não havia roubado, e por que desprezar um presente ? Ela não tinha de ficar devendo a ninguém por aceitá-lo.

Com uma certa indiferença, ela viu que horas eram, e preferiu retornar ao seu quarto. Não sentia muita vontade de ficar no local em que estava, aonde ela ficava absorta pelas lembranças. Ela poderia entregar-se a uma noite de ócio em frente à TV, assistir alguma coisa que lhe parecesse minimamente interessante, e, talvez depois... tentar dormir.

_Ah, Selina..._ Ela tinha de encontrar algo no qual enquadrar a sua vida, ou acabaria por amargurar-se. E ela, amargurada ? Sinceramente, não suportava a idéia.

Ela agradecia pelo fato de o seu quarto estar no último andar, e estar afastada de praticamente tudo e todos. Gostava de sua solidão. Havia se dado ao luxo de pagar por um bom quarto, mobiliado com coisas das quais ela exigira no momento; seria o último capricho desse tipo que poderia dar a si mesma, antes de começar a mudar radicalmente de vida. Não iria viver na miséria, mas tampouco poderia esbanjar. Pelo menos não agora.

Mas um último capricho não iria matá-la. De algum modo, ela tinha de mimar a si mesma, certo ?

Ela fechou a porta atrás de si, uma vez lá dentro. Deu uma olhada no quarto, com as luzes apagadas. Não tinha vontade de receber tanta luz,e, honestamente, não tinha vontade de muita coisa. Desfez-se de algumas coisas, devagar, olhando-se no espelho, com um ar ausente. Felizmente a luz que entrava pelas janelas era suficiente para que ela pudesse reparar bem em seu rosto. Não havia perdido a sua beleza, mas um certo charme em seus gestos havia desaparecido. Ela seguramente não era a mesma Selina Kyle que Bruce Wayne havia conhecido. Lamentavelmente ele não poderia vê-la...

Estalou a língua, aborrecida. Era impossível, não conseguia esquecê-lo. Sentia-se ferida... não parava de pensar que havia cometido um erro ao ter ficado ao seu lado até o final, porque preferiria ter ficado em dúvida quanto ao que havia acontecido com ele, ao invés de aceitar aquela realidade. Porque havia restado esse assunto pendente com ele. Em seus lábios, ainda sentia aquela última vez em que haviam se beijado.

Não como na primeira vez, em que ela procurou aproveitar-se, usá-lo para levar a cabo uma pequena vingança, por ele ter-lhe tomado o colar, e por ter lhe falado da maneira como falou, quase desafiando-lhe. Naquela segunda e última vez, ela havia beijado-o com sinceridade, querendo deixar claro que havia pensado muito nele, quando ele desapareceu após a luta com Bane, que não fizera pouco de suas palavras, que teria gostado muito de escapar ao seu lado. E ele, oh, ele tinha que ter dado o golpe final e tê-la correspondido por breves segundos. Como se tivesse querido lhe dar esperanças, apesar de ambos saberem que ele estava se lançando ao abismo, que não retornaria.

E deixou a ela, procurando por um fantasma. Com assuntos inacabados. Com uma pendência com seus sentimentos.

- Você me escapou - ela sussurrou, sorrindo com um pouco de amargura para o seu próprio reflexo. Seu melhor roubo teria sido ele. Mas agora isso já não era mais possível.

Depois de soltar os cabelos, ela caminhou até a varanda do quarto, segurando o embrulho nas mãos. A noite estava um pouco fria, ainda que não tanto quanto outras que tivera de presenciar. Era um pouco agradável, podia-se dizer.

Ela começou a examinar mais de perto o embrulho, tentando encontrar alguma pista sobre quem poderia ter deixado-lhe aquele presente. Alguma inicial, uma nota, qualquer coisa. Mas não encontrou nada, parecia ser um presente de alguém anônimo. Com sorte, talvez fosse algo interessante, com o qual pudesse se distrair durante algumas horas, ou minutos... ou qualquer coisa assim.

Lentamente, sem problemas, ela desatou o nó. Ela pôs o embrulho sobre a mesinha que estava na varanda, antes de abri-lo. Ela imaginou, pela forma e pelo tamanho do mesmo, que se tratava de alguma jóia, o mais provável era que fosse um colar. Era uma pena que ela sentisse algo como... aversão ? Desde que um certo colar havia escapado de suas mãos. Uma jóia que significaria para ela bem mais do que um belo presente, algo muito além disso. Um último pedaço de Bruce. Um colar de pérolas...

Como aquele que a esperava dentro do embrulho.

Ela levou uma mão ao peito, sem conseguir conter uma expressão de surpresa. Seus olhos estavam fixos no fino colar de pérolas, olhando-o sem o desejo que sentiu na primeira vez em que o encontrou. Estava surpresa, o suficiente para não conseguir se mover do local em que se encontrava, e sentindo-se nervosa, a ponto de sentir que algo estava prestes a explodir dentro de si. Ela nunca esperou voltar a ver esse colar, não queria vê-lo, não queria estar próxima dele... parecia uma ilusão o fato de tê-lo diante de si, mas, ao mesmo tempo, ela o queria longe.

Seus dedos roçaram o colar, obrigando-a a aceitar o fato de que não estava sonhando, ou que era uma alucinação. Quem poderia ter lhe enviado aquele embrulho ? Aquilo não era uma coincidência, alguém que sabia o que lhe significava aquele colar, tinha-o enviado. Oh, se aquilo fosse algum tipo de piada, ela iria cobrar um preço muito caro a quem quer que tivesse ocorrido arquitetar semelhante manobra contra ela. Ninguém poderia torturá-la daquele modo, ninguém tinha esse direito.

Ou por acaso era o seu fantasma que queria torturá-la pelo que havia feito contra ele no passado ? isso era uma vingança. Mas que droga.

Mas, então, o seu coração deu um salto. Uma tímida ilusão pousou sobre ela, e então ela mordeu o lábio inferior ao mesmo tempo em que alçava o colar. Era uma loucura pensar naquilo, bom demais para ser verdade, ilógico, e uma resposta típica de uma garota idiota apaixonada. Nada que tivesse a ver com ela. Bruce, vivo ? Havia sido o colar de sua mãe, isso ele lhe dissera, ela lembrava-se muito bem. Ele era o único que poderia, de fato, saber o que esse gesto significaria para ela.

Uma sensação de vazio em seu estômago deu-lhe uma espécie de resposta. Que ela conhecia, já havia sentido-a antes. Em Gotham City, depois que vira levarem aquilo que tanto desejava.. Essa sensação dava-lhe calafrios, como se um morto tivesse retornado ao mundo dos vivos.

Seus olhos conseguiram ver a silhueta, em seu quarto, antes de ouvi-lo falar.

- Eu disse que ele ficava melhor em você do que no cofre.

A voz de Bruce soava igual à de meses atrás, como quando lhe dissera que ela era generosa demais para ser uma ladra. Vivida demais para que fosse uma invenção sua. Viu a silhueta mover-se até que a luz da rua a iluminasse, e então contemplou o seu rosto. Esse sorriso que antes Bruce havia lhe mostrado, um sorriso sincero, tão diferente dos que ela havia mostrado-lhe. E tinha a mesma esperança em seus olhos, como se estivesse lhe dizendo coisas em segredo, que desarmavam-na.

Droga... o que ele pretendia ? Que ela se atirasse em seus braços e lhe confessasse que não havia conseguido esquecê-lo, e que tudo o que havia feito fora desesperar-se consigo mesma, porque não podia trazê-lo de volta ? Que se propusera a manter-se firme e mudar, pela confiança que ele depositara nela ? Não, ela não faria isso. Aliás, de repente ela sentia vontade de bater nele, por tê-la feito passar por esse inferno, ao invés de ter aparecido à sua frente antes, e fazê-la saber que não havia porque ela sofrer mais.

Mas ele aparecera como um cavaleiro diante de sua princesa, com um presente como compensação, para que ela esquecesse tudo. Bem, sim, era um pouco idiota, como ela havia imaginado. Talvez isso pudesse parecer romântico para a presunçosa ex-namorada dele, mas, para ela, não. Ela era muito diferente.

Ela olhou para longe, deixando o colar sobre o embrulho. Não sabia o que lhe dizer, ainda seguia em estado de choque. Que Bruce tivesse retornado dos mortos naquela ocasião era uma coisa, mas duas vezes ? Ele não apenas havia torturado-a uma vez, o fizera por duas vezes. Ele certamente planejava agora dizer-lhe alguma coisa para depois atirar-se da varanda, e dizer-lhe que, agora, sim, era a morte definitiva.

Não havia escolhido um animal correto para identificar-se: Wayne possuía mais vidas do que um gato. E, com esse pensamento, não tão irritante, ela sorriu, em uma mistura de ironia, de alívio e de nervosismo.

- Este é o modo de conquistar as mulheres ao qual os excêntricos estão acostumados, Sr. Wayne ? Porque posso lhe afirmar que não são muitas as que achariam lisonjeador acreditar que você está morto, por duas vezes - ela disse, com voz mais calma que conseguiu fazer com que saísse de sua garganta, acariciando com suavidade as pérolas do colar, antes de voltar o seu olhar para ele - Devia considerar outros métodos menos dramáticos.

- Da próxima vez, eu poderia pegar o seu carro emprestado sem a sua permissão e dizer que sou seu marido. Seria melhor ? - Bruce tratou-a muito bem, e seu rosto estava tão brincalhão como naquela noite no baile, onde corrigiu-a, ao dizer-lhe o modo correto de pronunciar "Ibiza".

O modo como a conversa fluía a fez retornar até aqueles dias, em que compartilharam algumas palavras, antes que ela o entregasse a Bane, antes que tivesse terminado tão mal. Um cabo de guerra por parte de ambos, divertido, mas perigoso, brincalhão... Era interessante. Agradável. Ao lembrar-se desses instantes, ela sorriu-lhe de volta, como se estivesse aceitando o seu joguinho. Parecia que seu espírito não havia se despedaçado.

Mas não era o suficiente para perdoá-lo pelo que lhe havia feito ao deixá-la no inferno. E ela muito menos entendia o que ele fazia ali, entregando-lhe uma jóia tão valiosa. Não queria fazer suposições, precisava de respostas, as que ela considerasse boas o suficiente para saber em que terreno estava pisando.

Corria o risco de envolver-se ainda mais.

Seus olhos pousaram sobre o colar, sentindo-se incapaz de continuar contemplando o seu rosto. As emoções estavam misturando-se, do desespero dos primeiros dias, quando dera-se conta de que Bruce havia morrido, de que não encontraria a silhueta de Batman por Gotham City, e de que esse espaço, que ela quisera deixar reservado para ele, não seria ocupado por mais ninguém. Ou não tão cedo. Por sua causa, ela se fora dali, naquela cidade já não restava nada que ela quisesse aproveitar para seu futuro. Nada além de lembranças e assuntos inacabados.

- Por quê ? - ela não teve e nem quis entrar em maiores detalhes acerca de sua pergunta, e deixou-a em suspenso.

Ele não lhe deu uma resposta imediata, e ela sentiu um pouco de tensão no ambiente. Que aumentou quando ouviu os seus passos. Se antes havia restado alguma dúvida de que se tratava do verdadeiro Bruce Wayne e não um sósia, e não uma cópia de sua imaginação, com o som de seus pés avançando até ela, a dúvida havia se dissipado. Não levantou o seu olhar até ele, mas alongou o seu queixo.

Sentiu-o próximo de si, pela primeira vez em tanto tempo. Isso a fez sentir-se nervosa, mais do que jamais tivesse estado. Sempre havia sido ela quem iniciara as abordagens desse tipo, o seu estilo era o de controlar as rédeas das situações, independente de quais fossem. Não fazia parte de sua personalidade deixar que mais alguém tomasse decisões por ela, ou que tentassem antecipar os seus passos. Caso contrário, ela se sentia insegura, como naquele momento. Selina sabia que Bruce não ia machucá-la, ele não era esse tipo de pessoa, ele era... nobre.

Se ele fosse tão vingativo como, alguma vez, ela se perguntou se ele seria, ela não teria lhe dado tanta confiança. Ele era muito diferente dela, era quase o oposto. Isso havia despertado o seu interesse, como também a intimidara. Não estava certa sobre o que esperar dele, apesar de saber que ele não a machucaria, não intencionalmente.

Selina quis quebrar o silêncio, para dizer alguma coisa que a fizesse sentir-se mais segura ou com alguma vantagem sobre ele, mas então Bruce, novamente, adiantou-se e fez algo que a fez sentir-se nua. A mão dele desceu até onde estavam as suas, junto ao colar, na mesa. Seus dedos roçavam os dela, com suavidade, com cuidado. Sentia como se sua pele estivesse em ebulição.

Não era um roçar como o daqueles homens que haviam-na tocado antes, com intenção de fazer-lhe sentir que desejavam-na, não havia luxúria em seu gesto. Era amável, expressava respeito, carinho...

Seus olhos detiveram-se nele, encontrando-o perto demais para o seu gosto, naquele momento, mas não se afastou. Ali estava outra vez: fazendo com que ela baixasse a guarda por vontade própria, porque seu corpo e seus sentimentos reagiam antes do que ela acreditava que devia fazer. Seus pensamentos estavam obstruídos pelo fato de que ela tinha-o à sua frente, em carne e osso, que não era um fantasma. Que o homem com o qual ela havia fantasiado, ao qual havia aprendido a amar em silêncio, afastados um do outro, estava ali, junto a ela.

Instintivamente, sua pele se eriçou, ao sentir os dedos dele sobre os seus ombros, afastando com cuidado o seu cabelo para dar um lugar de honra ao colar de pérolas, em seu pescoço. Sentiu o atrito do colar contra sua pele e não o sentiu como um troféu, como quando tinha roubado-o naquela noite, na Mansão Wayne. O colar de pérolas de Bruce havia deixado de ser mais um tesouro de sua coleção, e ali, em seu pescoço, havia se transformado em uma exigência, e uma resposta.

- Porque você voltou por mim.

Normalmente, ela teria uma resposta para dar-lhe, algo para não deixá-lo ficar com a última palavra, mas não soube o que dizer quanto a isso. Era desse tipo de coisa que falavam os românticos, sobre deixar alguém sem palavras ? Podia ser, ela não sabia... Era como se ele tivesse se apoderado de todas as armas que ela possuía para defender-se de seus próprios sentimentos, e se deslocasse até o mais profundo do seu ser, aonde ela não permitia que ninguém a questionasse.

Ele sabia, não era verdade ? Ele tinha consciência de tudo o que ela não havia lhe dito, e do que certamente não iria lhe dizer, pelo menos não tão facilmente. Apesar de seus sentimentos por Bruce, ela não sentia-se capaz de ser a primeira a falar coisas comprometedoras, que a tornassem vulnerável. Não era fácil para ela. Mesmo que tivesse vontade de dizer-lhe _"Sim, Bruce, eu voltei porque não podia deixar você cometer uma loucura e te deixar morrer por uma cidade que não soube lhe considerar. Porque lamento ter te entregado dessa maneira, eu fiz isso por necessidade, pela minha segurança. Porque acho que eu te amo e quero você ao meu lado"_, ela não conseguiria falar isso.

Ela gostava, nesse sentido, que ele estivesse adentrando-a, que soubesse o que ela sentia sem necessidade de obrigá-la a exteriorizá-lo com palavras. Talvez ele tivesse começado a compreendê-la.

- E seu poderoso amigo ? - ela fez referência a Batman, a essa parte dele que ela também conhecera.

- Ele se foi.

Com isso, compreendeu que ele fizera o mesmo que ela: apagara tudo o que o prendia ao passado, e que estava ali para começar de novo. Não podia evitar, então, de se perguntar o que ele fazia ali, na Itália. Bruce Wayne, que conhecia uma quantidade bastante considerável de pessoas, que certamente ficariam emocionadas ao saberem que ele não havia morrido, que continuava com vida, e esperando que ele retornasse a Gotham City.

Com certeza alguém como ele teria várias pessoas esperando-o com os braços abertos, para agradecer-lhe por tudo o que ele havia feito, pelo sacrifício para salvar Gotham City. Mas então lembrou-se de que ele não procurava por agradecimento ou tornar-se um herói, ele ia muito além de tudo isso. Não queria colher os louros pelas suas ações, ele tinha motivos para ter se tornado Batman, motivos que ela desconhecia e não queria lhe perguntar, se ele não desejasse comentar a respeito.

E, ainda assim, Bruce tinha muitas pessoas esperando-lhe em sua cidade natal. E, apesar disso, ele decidira ir procurar a ela, a pessoa que tinha contribuído com tantas das coisas horríveis que aconteceram, principalmente a ele. Ela, que havia levado-o à ruína, que havia-o entregado a Bane, e que quase fugira, no último momento, para se salvar. Bruce, com esse gesto, ao ir buscá-la, estava fazendo-a saber que não havia perdido a fé nela. Que não havia mentido quando dissera que sabia que havia mais nela do que apenas ser uma ladra.

O colar em seu pescoço, agarrando-se à sua pele, não era nada mais do que a representação mais vívida de que Bruce lhe entregava mais do que o seu perdão. Ele lhe _correspondia._

Isso terminou por fazer com que ela cedesse ante o roçar dos seus dedos, ante o olhar que ele lhe dava, e que se lançasse em seus braços. Saber que ele estava esperando-a o fez beijá-lo com mais urgência, enlaçando-lhe o pescoço com os braços e capturando-o com força. Selina não sabia o que fazer com a quantidade de sentimentos que percorriam-lhe, e o melhor que podia fazer era deixá-lo saber desse modo, para evitar ter de dizer coisas que não sabia como dizer sem sentir-se estranha, desnudada.

Ela não tinha consciência de quando ambos começaram a arrancar as roupas, muito menos de quando deitaram-se na cama, compartilhando uma dança muito diferente daquela que haviam compartilhado na festa de _Miranda Tate_. Tinha vagas lembranças de Bruce acomodando seu cabelo, roçando-lhe o pescoço e beijando-lhe a face. Lembrava dessa sensação de vazio no estômago quando fez aquilo, porque abraçou-se às suas costas como se não houvesse um amanhã, e apertou com força a cintura dele com suas pernas.

Apesar de sentir desejo com as carícias de Bruce, havia algo mais que fazia-a se sentir tão estranha, como se estivesse embriagada, obrigando-a a fazer coisas estranhas, coo acariciar-lhe o rosto e beijá-lo tantas e tantas vezes. Em seus braços, Bruce não procurava satisfazer suas necessidades sexuais, nem se confortar e nem se divertir. Procurava algo mais, que ela também procurava, e isso a angustiava, ao mesmo tempo em que a fascinava.

Por tudo isso, por saber que ele retornara, que viera procurá-la, e por tudo o que ela tinha estado esperando de sua parte, terminou por abraçá-lo, atraindo-o para seu corpo, sentindo a umidade em suas costas e em suas mãos, e a respiração acelerada e quente em seu ombro, entre seus cabelos. Escutou-o suspirar seu nome, de uma maneira que a fez tremer. Sorriu, beijando-lhe o pescoço. Sim, _ela também._

Ela quis dar-lhe uma espécie de prêmio por isso, procurando o seu rosto e embalando-o entre suas mãos. Mostrou-lhe também o seu sorriso, diferente dos que havia mostrado a ele, revelando a Selina Kyle que ele havia dito que sabia que existia. Essa era ela depois de suas façanhas, quando estava sozinha, que era vulnerável, tal como Bruce Wayne, que tirava o traje de Batman, depois de ter completado suas missões. Uma Selina que havia agonizado em silêncio, por trás de uma máscara de orgulho, quando pensara que ele havia morrido, que havia engolido lágrimas que seria incapaz de chorar. Uma que sentia gozo por sabê-lo ao seu lado.

Ele havia ganhado o prêmio de conhecê-la. E ela, oh, ela queria reclamar algo também. Uma coisa que havia perdido uma vez por sua culpa, e a última vez por tê-lo deixado ir. Mas não mais. Não permitiria que isso acontecesse mais uma vez, mesmo que tivesse que roubar-lhe.

Bruce sorriu-lhe, acariciando seus lábios com as pontas dos dedos, delineando o sorriso que ela possuía, como se quisesse mantê-lo para sempre.

- Em que você está pensando ?

Ela sentiu-se como a Mulher-Gato, com essa personalidade que adotava às noites, quando sentia a necessidade de ter algo consigo, ou quando tinha algumas coisinhas a fazer. Viu nos olhos dele a lembrança de Batman, aquele que pudera ver em muitas ocasiões, além de encontrar a essência do solitário milionário, a quem encontrou na primeira noite em que se viram, quando ela lhe roubara o colar.

Ao longo de sua vida, ela se encontrara com muitíssimas coisas de valor, que haviam servido para diferentes propósitos, fossem por necessidade, por capricho, mas que haviam tido um valor importante. Mas nenhum outro com o valor que agora ela via diante de si. O que tinha em suas mãos era o melhor que ela já pudera roubar em toda a sua vida.

Pousou suas mãos por sobre os ombros dele, deixando-o contra a cama. Olhou-o como um gato que observa a sua presa, a esse precioso objeto que reivindicava como seu e apenas seu. Porque, a partir daquele dia, nunca mais deixaria que ele escapasse de suas mãos. Tê-lo ao seu lado havia lhe custado um colar e duas _mortes_.

A Mulher-Gato podia ter desaparecido, mas seu espírito seguia vivo dentro dela, tilintando fortemente. E imaginava que, se fosse de outro modo, ela não gostaria de Bruce tanto quanto gostava. Se fosse alguém dócil, ele não teria voltado para ela. E a recíproca provavelmente teria sido verdadeira. Porque se ele não fosse como era, Selina jamais teria fixado os olhos nele da maneira como o fizera. E quando Selina Kyle fixava os seus olhos em algo, ela não o perdia de vista até conseguir obtê-lo.

- Eu nunca vou deixar você escapar do meu lado, Bruce Wayne.

* * *

**Notas:** Uff, eu estive muito tempo sem escrever fanfics. Andava com falta de inspiração a esse respeito, talvez eu não estivesse encontrando o fandom adequado ou andasse obcecada com outras coisas que estavam me mantendo ocupada. A trilogia de Batman, de Nolan, me marcou o suficiente para eu querer me aventurar a escrever algo, e principalmente, da inclusão da personagem Selina Kyle, a qual amei desde pequena, quando acompanhava a Batman: The Animated Series. O ship representa muitas coisas para mim, e, recentemente, ganhou mais importância, porque tenho com quem dividir meu fanatismo. Novamente, obrigada, Derkez, porque sem você, esperar pelo filme não teria sido a mesma coisa, porque ambas queríamos ver a Selina sendo a rainha da noite que ela é. Algum dia, nós temos de ver os três filmes de uma só vez (festa do pijamaaaaaaaa x3 !), e enlouquecer por muitas razões, aham, aham.

Não acho que eu vá demorar muito mais por aqui, como eu falei, foi uma ocasião especial e um dia especial. Eu queria comemorar uma data na qual alguém me inspirou a me esforçar e tentar melhorar mais, dia após dia. Esta fanfic foi feita para ela, porque me inspira, porque sempre está comigo quando eu preciso de apoio e porque eu a adoro muitíssimo.

Obrigada por lerem !

* * *

**N/T 2:** Mais um fandom no qual eu me aventuro pela primeira vez, esta é a primeira fic que traduzo da trilogia Batman Begins/Batman: O Cavaleiro das Trevas/Batman: O Cavaleiro das Trevas Ressurge. Confesso que não sou muito de assistir a filmes de super-heróis, mas toda regra tem uma exceção, e esta foi a exceção que abri.

Gostaram desta fic ? Espero que sim...

Reviews, se alguém tiver gostado, pode ser ?


End file.
